


Younger and Blonder (But No Less Legendary)

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 218: Legend. Set for Rose during her Dimension Cannon journeys pre-Turn Left, and sometime long after Season 5 for River.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Younger and Blonder (But No Less Legendary)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 218: Legend. Set for Rose during her Dimension Cannon journeys pre-Turn Left, and sometime long after Season 5 for River.

River tells stories of the Oncoming Storm, but she knows the Doctor’s faults too well to buy into them herself. For her, there’s only one unassailable legend inside the TARDIS.

River loves hearing about the woman who was both goddess enough to save the universe and human enough to steal the Doctor’s hearts. She could have felt jealous. Instead, she’s just intrigued.

When she accidentally meets Rose Tyler, River’s surprised that she’s so young and _blonde_. Still, a shadow behind her eyes speaks of painful travels across the universes. Even in reality, she’s somehow larger-than-life.

River’s not disappointed at all.


End file.
